


Bat Out of Hell

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pick-Up Lines, Theatre Nerd Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: I don’t know who you are but you come to all of the practices and you’re probably a teacher’s kid





	Bat Out of Hell

“Um hi,” Bellamy says, trying to keep his voice from shaking. The kid looks up and oh my god he’s even cuter up close. All logic and reason goes flying out of Bellamy’s head like a bat out of hell. “Uh, do you come here often?”

_You absolute moron_ , he curses himself. Of course the kid comes here often, he’s always here. He always sits at the back of practice, that’s why Bellamy noticed him in the first place. 

“You use that line on everyone you meet?” the kid asks, raising his eyebrows and smirking. 

“I,” Bellamy starts, trying to defend himself as blood rushes to his cheek. He swallows. “I meant to ask like why you’re always here, but I… panicked.”

The kid snorts and smiles genuinely at Bell. “Cute. My Foster Mom’s the director, she makes me come to all of her rehearsals. I think she wants me to get involved.”

“Oh,” he says, fumbling for words. He’s been crushing on this kid for so long, he never expected to actually talk to him even as he was walking toward him with the explicit purpose of taking to him. “I’m-”

“Bellamy, I know,” the kid interrupts with a knowing look. “You’re the star of the show, everyone knows you. I’m Murphy.”

He nods, biting his lip. “They only know me because I’m terrible and always getting yelled at to do better.”

“I don’t know about that, you look pretty good from down here,” Murphy says, that smirk back on his face. “So, you started with a pickup line? How’d you feel about ending it with dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
